The Incoherent, The Blind and The Mute
by The Knowledge Zombie
Summary: Toguro and Genkai before their first Dark Tournament and just after they win. It's gonna be a long story so bare with me, I will try my best to keep it interesting. R & R Please!
1. Chapter 1

I've been wanting to write this story for a long time, but every time I got ready to, something had to happen. Well no longer! I always loved the idea of Genkai and Toguro being together. I mostly run on songs I've heard for this story. So bare with me, if I don't post more right away. I am committing anime fiction suicide, this is my 4th story in progress (the other three being Rurouni Kenshin: Blood Steel and Tears feat. Hajime Saitō, I'm Half the Man I Use to Be feat. Aoshi Shinimori, and Heaven Ain't Close in a Place Like this feat. Makoto Shishio.) Anyways! This first chapter is inspired by the song Metalingus by Alterbridge. The story is meant to be a song fiction as well, so yeah.

I will stick to Genkai as the POV for most of the story, sometimes switching to Toguro on certain events.

The Incoherent, The Blind, and The Mute

_I've been defeated and brought down  
Dropped to my knees when hope ran out  
The time has come to change my ways_

On this day I see clearly everything has come to life  
A bitter place and a broken dream  
And we'll leave it all, leave it all behind

Toguro, a man with a fine attitude, sculpted muscles, a smile that would blow a girl away. His hair always stayed perfect and he moved with such serenity, that I believed it to be the work of the gods that a human could move in ways he could, I sometimes swore he was a demon. The composure he had obtained I could not fathom, I was in love with the big fool, but would never speak of it. The way he spoke melted me into a puddle, but I would not show this weakness to him or his eldest brother. His older brother always eyed me, from the day I came into their lives, but Toguro, made it clear to his older brother that I was not his. Though, Toguro, never claimed me himself. I felt like I was the mouse and they were the cats, one wants me more than the other, yet the one cat that doesn't want me as much, protects me, in hope I can be strong enough one day to defend myself. I secretly wish for him to never stop defending me. I snapped out of my day dream, to realize Toguro and his students had come back from their training session. Each of the youngsters where worn out to near exhaustion, but Toguro smiled congratulating them all on a job well done. I sat in my usual spot also smiling at the young students, for they had a fine master, with a tender heart. After Toguro had made sure they were all settled he came over to me, placing his hand on my shoulder, ever so lightly.

_I'll never long for what might have been  
Regret won't waste my life again  
I won't look back  
I'll fight to remain:_

"And how are you Genkai? Sorry we took longer than expected but they insisted we train longer" He smiled again and I smiled back. "I am fine, and it is fine, they have such a great master who wouldn't want to spend as much time with you!" I said maybe a little too loudly, but I swore I saw a light pink blush form over Toguro's cheek. He cleared his throat "How about dinner?" He walked off, hoping to hide his embarrassment.

_On this day I see clearly everything has come to life  
A bitter place and a broken dream  
And we'll leave it all behind_

He prepared and cooked dinner for us both, never once looking at me. Toguro was cooking something I never smelled before, especially coming from him. I was intrigued to what he could be cooking and why. He eventually put the food down in front of me and himself and began to eat. I ate and complimented him on the excellent meal he had cooked, he gave a warm smile and finished off his plate. I cleared the plates like I have always done, and he begun to prepare more of the meal of his students and eventually called them to dinner. As the students ate I slipped out of the kitchen to the back of the temple. I stood close to the temple and watched the sky, but not long after Toguro joined me.

_On this day its so real to me  
Everything has come to life  
Another chance to chase a dream  
Another chance to feel  
Chance to feel alive_

"It's been a long time since I stared at the sky," He said, his eyes pierced the dark night sky and I smiled slightly. "I try to look at it every night, it refreshes me, gives me good thoughts to think about." His attention was turned down to me with a questioning look. "What king of thoughts?"

I looked into his eyes briefly, _you naturally you big idiot_. I said to myself and went on. "What home use to be like before I left. The serene forest, the meadows and the never ending waves of the water falls. I think of what I have now and enjoy myself the best I can." Toguro's body shifted away from me, he must have taken what I said as offense. "Then if you do not enjoy it, why stay?" I sighed. _Blind as always Toguro, to see what is right in front of you._

_Fear will kill me, all I could be  
Lift these sorrows  
Let me breathe, could you set me free  
Could you set me free_

"Because that life no longer exists for me Toguro, it hasn't for several years." I never told Toguro of what happened in my old village, then again it wasn't a subject I liked to bring up either. I then heard a creek from the roof and shifted myself to the door and began to walk inside. Toguro also heard the creek and looked to the roof. I stopped and watched slightly as the skulky figure of his older brother came slithering down the side of the wall. They began to talk and I walked inside to the kitchen once more. The students all had finished eating and started to make their ways into the other room to sleep, I of course cleaned up there mess and hoped the two Toguro brothers took a long time to talk about whatever it is the Eldest decided to drop by for. I got a slight shiver, when thinking about the Eldest Toguro. His small narrow eyes, the way he moved, I always wanted to make the excuse he was a demon, so I could rid of him and the natural evil behavior he already possessed. But, Toguro would never allow it, so I ignored him to the best of my ability. Thankfully, for the sake of argument, Toguro didn't return inside before I had finished my chore, and I too, made my way to my room to sleep.

_On this day I see clearly everything has come to life  
A bitter place and a broken dream  
And we'll leave it all behind  
On this day its so real to me  
Everything has come to life  
Another chance to chase a dream  
Another chance to feel  
Chance to feel alive_


	2. Chapter 2

I woke the next morning violently from my sleep, the sweat pearls glistened upon my pale skin. I took in a cool breath from the morning air and rose from my futon. I walked into the bathroom, turning on the water, I washed my face Taking a towel from the cabinet, I wiped my face and turned the water off, changing rather quickly and left my room, hoping my thoughts would not loom over my violent awakening. Upon walking down the hall I encountered a most unpleasant companion, Toguro's older brother, I sighed slightly and bowed. "Good morning" I said with a disdainful taste in my mouth.

"Morning" His voiced cracked and he walked the opposite way of me. I closed my eyes in relief and reopened them to find Toguro in front of me. A smirk appeared on his face "Morning Genkai" I smiled, this was a face I would rather see every morning I wake and every night before I sleep, but we were both to proud to admit what we felt. "Good morning Toguro"

"Did you already go for a morning run?" I shook my head "Why do you ask?" "You are all sweaty" My mouth twisted slightly, "No, I was about to go, I was just warming myself up that's all" I lied, not wanting to remember the dreams of the night. "Then let's get going" He walked in front of me and I followed. We both slipped on our shoes quickly, opening the door we both began at a gentle sprint, leading us deep into the forest.

We ran for some time, neither of us talking, just concentrating. I wanted to speak, but I couldn't as if I was mute. We suddenly came to a halt when a red blast was heading straight towards us. Toguro, naturally got in front of me, he powered his right fist until it was blue and smashed the red demon energy blast away from us both. A demon then jumped down from the trees, trying to take off my head in the process, but I dodged sideways to the ground and with enough balance on my hands, I spun into a handstand, and my two powered up feet directly hit the beast in his jaw, dislocating it on the spot. The monster screamed and I quickly silenced him with one spirit energy punch to the face, making his head blow up.

Toguro was still on guard, knowing that was not the beast who released the red demon energy blast. I quickly put myself back in place, standing closely behind Toguro. "Are you alright?" He asked while his eyes searched the area. "I should be asking you that, Toguro" I could smell the flesh that had been charred on his fist, though it was nothing threatening to his life, the fact a demon did that made me anxious, slightly. There are not many demons walking the earth that can do that much damage to someone as experienced as Toguro and myself.

After several long minutes, Toguro's guard went down slightly and he straightened himself back to his normal 6 foot 7 inch stance. I relaxed and walked in front of him and quickly grabbed his hand to examine the damaged. He looked at me, his eyes burning a hole into my head, "Doesn't look to bad… just needs to be cleaned" It was worse than I described but he nodded and pulled away. "Give it back dimwit" He did so, as commanded, sometimes I always thought Toguro to be afraid of me. I closed my eyes both my hands holding his, I began to heal his hand and within minutes it was back to its old normal self. Callused and warm, yet so gentle when intertwined with mine.

"Genkai.. " He began and my eyes shifted up to his. "I've been blind and a fool" He fell to his knees, now his eyes where even with mine, I could feel his breath so close to my face, that I had to close my eyes to enjoy such a sweet scent. I then felt his hand touch my face, it is what I have been longing for ever since the first time I kicked his sweet face in. Only now we are realizing what we really mean to each other, only 3 years after we met, it felt so long ago.

"Alone in the darkness of the woods is where I've finally have to give up, to no longer hold my tongue, and my sorrows." I chuckled a little bit, even now he still beats around the truth, but he is my dimwit for that, vague and cautious to make sure to never be hurt. "And I've been mute, wanting to speak but never able" Then his piercing eyes looked into mine, and into my soul, I felt a rush of heat scorch over me, as if I was on fire.

His face was soft and innocent, even with the countless demon life we have taken. His face started to get closer to mine, just a few center meters away, when a russell in the bush interrupted us. We both sprung into our defenses, ready just in case that demon wanted another round. But Haniko, a student of me and Toguro's came about and we both relaxed.

"HA! I caught you both off guard" The young 10 year old girl said loudly, and proud to have caught her teachers off guard and about to kiss. "Look, Uzmaki! Master Genkai and Master Toguro where in the woods after all." She smiled and the young boy came out of the bushes as well, he was the most experienced fighter amongst our dojo, and at the age of 15 the boy had a lot of potential but had ways to go. He was a well muscled boy, about a half of foot taller than I, white hair and crimson eyes, the boy came from a rare clan that only exists in history books. He bowed to us both and smiled "We are all anxious this morning, we were promised quite a treat." Toguro laughed and walked over to the boy and ruffled his hair. "Yes that you all were, let's get going. Uzmaki, take Haniko and start heading back." He nodded taking Haniko's hand and started running back to the dojo.

Toguro looked at me, the soft face was back and my heart fell from the sky into his hand. "Tonight, can we talk?" I nodded and we both began to walk back to the dojo anxious to were the day and night were lead us. After a short while we reached the compound with Uzmaki and Haniko, and saw our others waiting outside for us. Toguro took the lead and stopped when his students lined up and bowed. "Good morning Master!" The students said and Toguro gave a bow, "Good morning" he said and straightened himself up. "Have we done our stretches?" The class answered in one unified voice, Toguro smiled. "Good, now as promised today me and Master Genkai, have a treat for all of you, so," He began and got into the running position "Instead of training relentlessly for today, let's enjoy a day of fun, first to the river will be rewarded." The kids smirked and all lined up next to him, powering themselves up, "GO!" Toguro shouted and all of them ran off in the direction of the river, once the dust cleared I could see him standing and waiting for me. "You coming Genkai?" I smiled and closed my eyes, you can lead me anywhere you fool and I'd follow. "Beat you there, Toguro." I said racing off towards the river and with following right behind me.


End file.
